The present invention relates to connecting devices and, more specifically, to connecting devices for facilitating mixing of two separately stored components.
There are many applications where it is desirable to separately store ingredients of a product prior to use. This is especially true with products that will expire or that are most effective after initial mixing, such as cosmetics and hair dyes. Because these products can only be used for a limited time after combining the ingredients, and because in many cases only small amounts of the product are used for each application, people are often discouraged from purchasing the products in bulk. Additionally, manufacturers must limit the amount of the products that they produce to ensure the products are sold before they perish or lose efficacy. As a result, products that suffer from these problems are often sold in an unmixed state, with separated ingredients that are combined by the consumer prior to use. For example, cosmetics products are often separated into a freeze-dried powder and a solvent. To facilitate mixture of the ingredients, a variety of assemblies have been developed that permit the ingredients to be combined only when desired for use. Typically, these assemblies include two containers, each holding a separate ingredient, and a connector device that interconnects the two containers in a way that permits combination of the ingredients. The connected device providing the consumer with a clean and easy way to mix the products when the consumer wishes to use the product.
Traditional connector device assemblies generally consist of two vials, one containing a liquid and one containing a solid, and a connector device that facilitates the mixing of the two materials. These assemblies are often used in conjunction with cosmetics, where a freeze-dried powder is included in one vial and a liquid is included in another vial.
Conventional connector devices include a lower portion attached to the first vial containing the solid and an upper threaded portion. To connect the two vials, the second vial containing the liquid is screwed into the upper threaded portion of the connector device. After connecting the two vials, the liquid from the second vial is injected into the first vial and the two materials are mixed. The mixed solution is then drawn back into the second vial. To accomplish this, the second vial is generally a dropper bottle. The mixed solution is then dispensed from the second vial.
One disadvantage to this method is that all of the mixed solution is not drawn back into the first vial. The solution that is left in the first vial after transferring the solution to the second vial is generally unusable, and thus is discarded. This is particularly a problem with expensive solutions, such as cosmetic products. Another disadvantage of this method is that it can be rather difficult, requiring the user to use a pulsing motion to draw the solution back into the second vial. This can make the system difficult to use, particularly for those with limited dexterity.
The aforementioned problems are overcome by the present invention wherein a connector device is provided that permits two separately stored ingredients to be mixed in and dispensed from the same container. The connector device includes an attachment mechanism for connecting two containers together to permit combining of separately stored ingredients and another attachment mechanism for connecting a dispenser to the container containing the combined ingredients to permit dispensing of the product directly from that container.
In a preferred embodiment, the attachment mechanisms include internal threads to attach the connector device to the first container, a guide to shepherd the second container into an appropriate position with respect to the first container to permit its contents to be dispensed into the first container and external threads to attach a dispenser to the first container to dispense the mixed solution.
In a preferred embodiment, the connector device is designed to mount to the top of the first container, which contains a solid such as a cosmetic powder. A stopper is present in the neck of the first container and has an orifice through the center. A perforable membrane covers the orifice and is clamped between the connector device and the stopper. The second container is preferably a syringe containing a liquid. The syringe is used to inject the liquid into the first container. A dispensing pump is attachable to the connector device while the connector device is attached to the first container. The dispensing pump permits the combined ingredients to be easily dispensed from the first container.
In a preferred embodiment, the connector device includes a top portion (e.g. circumferential wall) that is shaped to define a syringe guide that accepts the syringe. The syringe guide shepherds the second container into the correct position through the stopper to dispense the contents of the second container into the first container
In a more preferred embodiment, the connecting device has internal threads for attachment of the connector device to the first container and external threads for connection of a dispenser to the connecting device. The external threads preferably wrap around the external surface of the top portion of the connector device.
In a further preferred embodiment, the stopper includes a central orifice covered by a perforable membrane. The perforable membrane covers the top of the stopper, including the central orifice. The diameter of the central orifice is large enough to allow insertion of the tank of the dispenser through the orifice.
The present invention also provides a method for intermixing products including the general steps of: (a) connecting a connector device to a first container containing a first ingredient; (b) connecting a second container containing a second ingredient to the first container by the connecting device; (c) dispensing the ingredients from the second container into the first container to mix the ingredients; and (d) connecting a dispenser to the first container by the connecting device.
In a preferred embodiment, the method more specifically includes the steps of (a) connecting the connector device to a first container having a stopper and a membrane; (b) inserting a dispensing device of the second container into the connector device so that the dispensing device ruptures the membrane and penetrates the stopper; (c) dispensing the second ingredient from the second container into the first container; (d) mixing the ingredients in the first container; and (e) connecting a dispensing pump to the connector device with the dispensing pump tank extending through the stopper to allow the mixture to be dispensed from the first container.
This invention provides a simple and inexpensive connector device that allows a mixture of two or more separately stored ingredients to be mixed and dispensed from the same container. Because the mixture does not need to be drawn back into the second container (e.g., the syringe), the user does not need to manipulate the second vial to draw the mixture out. Additionally, no product is wasted because of failure to draw it back into the second dispensing vial. The use of a syringe as the second container provides a relatively failsafe mechanism for combining the two ingredients. The syringe guide shepherds the syringe end through the stopper in the desired location, thereby addressing concerns of misalignment.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the drawings.